Asriel the Hunter
by AceofAdvernturing
Summary: Many timelines appear and go by, all with a little change to the main one. What happens if there was a change that had a monster hunter attack the royal family, leaving only one person alive? How would life for everyone change? Well, let's find out, shall we.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"strong style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"Howdy everyone, this is the first story to give to everyone, hopefully it'll be to some folks liking. Anyways I also have this story up on Tumblr. This is also where I'm going to answer questions and the story does go up there for a while before coming here, gives me some time to think about it for editing purposes before sending it here as well. There are also concept art that I make for the story as well if you wish to see them. Anyways here's the link to the tumblr page as well if anyone wants as well /strongspan style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;" /strong/span/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, birds are singing, kids are playing. On days like these, everything should be calm and peaceful./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"However today wasn't one of those days. Out on one of the off road paths there would be gun fire from a hunting rifle hitting rocks. Two people would be firing at their target. Their target was something of an oddity. A monster from the feared Mount Ebott. A goat monster to be exact as he was hiding behind a rock as the bullets ricocheted off the rock. The goat would have a bit grey fur with two black lines going down from his eyes. His eyes black as the void with red pupils wearing a dark grey shirt with a skull on the front with a black cloak with yet another skull on the back. Black jeans and a cowboy hat as he would be smoking a cigarette as he let out a puff of smoke./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The goat man would hold out his left hand and a flame ball would form in it as he would toss it up as the fire attack would split and rush towards the two hunters as one would say "Get down!" the man said as the goat monster held out his left hand again and a red sword would form as he got up and did a dash towards to the two, slashing one in the chest cutting deep enough to slash his heart as he turned and punched the other hunter to the ground. The Goat would pull out his right hand, holding a colt revolver as he looked at the hunter with his red eyes as he said "When you see two like me, tell them their son, Asriel Dreemurr sent you to them." He said, pulling the trigger putting a bullet into the hunters head as he sighed, holstering it under his cloak again and his sword would vanish as he shook his head./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"After Asriel took another puff he would crouch down as he would look through the two hunters belongings, seeing if he could find anything he would need, money mostly though as he got up as he would walk off now down the path he had set out on. He would pull out a map as he would be wondering where to head off to now. While walking his ear would twitch has he heard something, a small vehicle as he lifted his head and looked back to see a man driving down the path on a golf cart as he stopped next to Asriel as the two of them looked at eachother, neither really knowing what to say./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Uhm…you uh…want a lift buddy?" He asked, not really sure what to make of who or what he was looking at but decided to offer the man goat a ride./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Asriel would nod a thank you as he got up. "Thank you." He said getting in. "So where are you going?" He asked./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The man said "Uhm, well there's a small town just down this path with a market…so uh, you know anything about what happened to those two back there?" He asked, hoping he didn't get himself into hot water as he started driving off again./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Yea…monster hunters, thought they could get another kill…well seems I was a tougher hunt than they expected." Asriel said as his cigarette was finished as he crushed it with his left hand as it burned to ash as he ignited his hand in fire and quickly went back out./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I…uh…I see…s-so what brings you out of Mt. Ebott? You are from the mountain right?" the man asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering Asriel another one. "By the way, name's Raul." He said./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Asriel would take one as he said "Thank you Mr. Raul. Yes I am from Mt. Ebott. Name's Asriel Dreemurr." He said lighting it with his finger as he would wave his hand a bit as he said "As for why I'm out here…well…that's a story in itself. If you got some time, I'll tell it to you." He said as Raul would nod. Asriel would nod as he cleared his throat. "Let's see…where to begin…I suppose the beginning of why I left." He started, taking a puff before leaning back a bit, remembering the events that had happened, 20 years ago./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[Flashback]/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The day was going normal in the Underground, Asriel and Chara were running around doing what kids loved doing, playing around and pretending. However as the day was going on Asriel would notice something off about the day. "Hey, sis…doesn't mom usually call us for supper about now or so?" He asked./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Chara would fold her arms and tilt her head thinking. "Hm…well it's kind of hard to tell the time down here…but…yea I'm getting hungry now that I think about it…where is mom anyways? She's good at finding us by now." She said looking around. Asriel would start getting worried as Chara smiled as she said "Hey, hey, brother chill out. Look, Mom and Dad are probably doing some kingdom stuff or something that adults do. Come on, let's head home." She said as Asriel nodded and smiled./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"On their way back to the Capital they would notice that a lot of the people there were hiding, scared looking as the two children would hurry up, now they knew something was wrong. When they made it to New Home Asriel would call out. "Mom! Dad! Please, if your here say something!" He called out as he and Chara would hurry to the throne room. When they entered, both of them froze from what they saw, two piles of dust on the floor, one with a woman's robe and the other with a kings robe and a crown. "M-mom?…Dad?" Asriel would stumble forward a bit, shocked as to what he was seeing./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Due to his shock, Asriel didn't see the stranger leaning on the wall, a rugged looking man wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, holding a colt revolver as he pulled the hammer back, aiming at the young goat boy as Chara did see it. Her eyes widened as she dashed towards Asriel "BROTHER LOOK OUT!" She yelled pushing him aside./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"When Asriel fell to the floor the next thing he heard was the most awful noise in his life, a noise he would soon hear many times in the future, the loud cracking boom of a pistol. Fear had taken hold of the poor young boy as he started shaking now as he turned his head, and instantly regretting it. What he saw was Chara crouched on the ground, holding her chest as blood was pouring out of a hole as she mouthed 'save your-' before she would fall down onto her side. "Ch-*hic*Chara?" Asriel would crawl a to her holding onto her. "Chara? Chara, please…" He said picking her up a bit as he clenched his teeth as tears swelled up in his eyes as the world seemed to stop to him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The man would walk up to Asriel sneering a bit. "Brat deserved it…anyone who sides with you monsters deserve the same fate." He said, reloading his revolver as he pulled the hammer back, aiming again at Asriel./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"At this point Asriel would be clenching his fists now. Anger would be an understatement, he was enraged as he would say "I'll…I'll kill you…you want to see a true monster…" He said breathing heavily as he said "I hope you can forgive me Chara…" He said as he would take a deep breath and grab onto her soul right when it left her body as a surge of energy and power would rush into his body as his body would seem to age instantly, gaining some darker fur patterns, arrows forming on his cheeks as he got up, the man stumbling back, never having seen or imagined anything like this could happen. The patterns on Asriel's cheeks changed though, to form up along with the tears running down his face to two dark lines going under his chin. Asriel would summon up two swords as he charged at the man./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The man would move to the right, dodging the first strike as he fired his gun, though Asriel would duck, the bullet hitting his right horn as it would break off, falling down and turning into dust as Asriel would twist his wrist to slash again, this time hitting the man in the leg as he fell down. He fired again at the powered up goat boy but Asriel blocked it with his right sword. Though it would graze his hand as he dropped the sword as it vanished but Asriel wasn't done yet. He used his left sword and slashed the mans hand holding the gun, forcing him to drop it as Asriel picked it up. It would be at this point Asriel would see a spirit form of Chara, she too having aged as well to around 18-21 looking as time seemed to slow down and stop. "Ch-chara?" He asked blinking as she walked up and hugged Asriel./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Shh, it's alright brother, it's alright…are you okay?" She asked as Asriel would nod a bit, holding back some tears as Chara smiled. "It's okay, I'm not mad, promise…well not at you." She said looking at the man as she looked at the gun in Asriel's hand. "You know how to use that?" She asked as Asriel shook his head no as Chara would say "Then let me do it…watch and learn, alright?" She said as Asriel nodded./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Asriel, having the aid of Chara, aimed the gun right at the man's head, anger and blood lust in his red eyes as he pulled the trigger, hitting the man in the head, and he fired again, and again. He pulled the trigger until he only heard clicks three times./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"After he had calmed down after a second Asriel would drop the gun as he stumbled over to his sisters body and his parents dust as he fell to his knees, putting his hands over his mouth trying to hold back the sobs, though failing to do so as he broke down into tears, punching the floor with his fist as Chara did what she could to comfort him. Soon two people, an aging turtle with a double ax and a tall skeleton in a lab coat would be rushing in from their posts only to see the scene before them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[End Flashback]/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Asriel would have looked over to the side of the cart, having made it to the village a while back but still telling the story. He would be wiping away a tear remembering the scene he had witnessed and went through. Raul would have been quiet and shook his head. "Man…I'm…I'm sorry to hear all that. No one deserves to go through all that." He said patting Asriel's shoulder./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Thanks…" Asriel said nodding a bit as he let out a long puff of smoke out as he got out of the cart. "Anyways, not much else to say after that…I left through the barrier taking my parents dust and my sisters body to the top of the mountain, giving them a burial so they can see the world better…" He said as he looked up to the clouds. "Now I just roam around, going to village to village, fighting those who would try and kill me…monster hunters you know…Not exactly a long life to live I admit but…well, not like I got much of anything else for me." He said. "Anyways. Thank you for the lift. I'll be here for a while if you need anything but then I'll be heading out." He said./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Raul would nod as he watched Asriel heading off as he called out. "Hey, if you ever need anything let me know, I live on the first house you find down this path." He said pointing behind him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Asriel would turn his head a bit and nod. "Thanks…might take you up on that if it won't be a burden." He said lifting his hand a bit waving bye to Raul as Raul did the same, going their seperate ways, for now at the least./p 


End file.
